Halloween Madness
by Hyb
Summary: Something I wrote a week or two ago for Halloween. Duo tells everyone about the holiday and crazy costumes ensue O_O [yaoi] 1x3, 2+4+5 heh heh


http://www.geocities.com/endyhybrid   
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled Halloween Madness   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Duo said cheerfully when he bounded into the safe house kitchen. Everyone was quietly   
drinking tea or coffee, sitting around a small, blue table.   
  
"Ohayo, Duo" Quatre said politely and sipped his tea.   
  
"Wow you guys look bored," he stated bluntly. "Don't you know what today is?" Duo rested his hands on   
his hips in hopes that someone would know the answer the his 'pickling' question.   
  
"Nope." Heero said calmly between sips of coffee and snuggled back against Trowa, causing him smile.   
  
"Woofie? Q-man?"   
  
Both shook their heads in unison.   
  
"Its Halloween you fools!"   
  
Everyone looked around confused.   
  
"Trick or treat? Pumpkins and all that crap? None of this is ringing any bells?"   
  
"Sorry, Duo." Quatre apologized for the group's lack of holiday knowledge.   
  
And so Duo took it upon himself to explain *everything* about it, even though most did not want to   
hear it.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Sounds like it's for little kids," Heero said after Duo had finnished, "and, as much as you act like   
one, Duo, you're 15. You'd never pass as a ten year old."   
  
"Aww c'mon guys!" Duo whailed deffensivly, looking near ready to get down on the floor and beg. "It   
will be so much fun! We can get you all costumes and everything. Please?" Now he looked ready to turn   
on the water works.   
  
"Fine, we'll go with you," Quatre said defeatedly.   
  
"What do you mean *we*?" Trowa asked annoyed. There were better things to 'do' tonight then dress up   
like an idiot and walk around asking strangers for candy.   
  
"We're all going," Wufei said coldy, almost daring Trowa to oppose him so he could beat the shit out   
of someone. No one upset his Quatre or Duo like that, it was injust. So Trowa shut up.   
  
"Hurray!" Duo cheered. "Okay now, costumes. I've got mine.. we'll need to go out for all of your's."   
  
"Right now?" Heero whinned, mentally cursing himself for insisting he and Trowa get up early that   
morning.   
  
Trowa smirked, knowing exactly what Heero was thinking. "It'll be fun," he said, his lips nearly   
touching Heero's ear.   
  
"Ok, lets go!" Duo said forcefully and the group got up and left the safe house. Leaving their dignity   
behind.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Okay so that takes care of Quatre and Heero," Duo said as said pilots went to try on their costumes.   
"What the hell are we gonna do with you two?"   
  
"Shut up, Duo." Trowa said annoyed and looked around the store boredly, wishing Duo had let him 'help   
Heero with his costume' instead of making him stay put.   
  
"Well we've been here all day and *still* neither of you have anything." Duo complained tiredly.   
"Trowa, you could always be CyberSix, you've got the hair for it."   
  
"..."   
  
Another hour passed finding success with both costumelesss pilots in that they found some costumes,   
and the five retired back to the safe house.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Duo waited downstairs as everyone changed upstairs.   
  
Wufei was the first to come down.   
  
And Duo couldn't help, but laugh and tried to keep from falling over. Although there *were* good   
points to the costume. Wufei was dressed as a red Time Force Ranger -and if you've ever seen Power   
Rangers Time Force you *know* those suits are tight.   
  
"This is not funny," Wufei grumbled as Duo held out his arms for a hug. He was mad Duo had forced him   
to wear the stupid thing, but reluctantly fell into his arms anyway. Just because he was mad, and felt   
stupid, and knew now that he was *way* too old for this, he stilled loved Duo.   
  
"Are you guys ready to see mine yet?" Quatre called from up in the hallway, out of sight.   
  
"Yes. Hury up!" Wufei called back eagerly.   
  
Quatre grinned and started down the stairs. He was supposed to be a fairy. Dressed in a tight, skimpy   
dress-type thing he didn't know how to descibe, covered in shiney yellow and silver sequens, green and   
yellow glitter adorning his cheeks and eyelids. Complete with tights, yellow slippers, and white   
semi-transparent fairy wings.   
  
"Oh, Quatre, you look --"   
  
"-- beautiful." Duo said finnishing Wufei's sentence. Both giggled and kissed eachother until Quatre   
was finally down the staircase.   
  
"So where's Trowa and Heero? I wanna see how their costumes turned out." Duo whinned impatiently.   
  
"Uhh, you might want to give them ten minutes." Quatre said grinning.   
  
"Good god," Duo exclaimed, "we're gonna miss out on all the candy!" Then he lifted his hands to check   
if both his braids were still in place.   
  
"I don't think they care," Wufei stated and pulled on his red Ranger helmet so he was ready to go.   
"Well I don't want to wait for them, lets just go." All nodded in agreement, swooped up their candy   
bags, and headed out the door.   
  
"So you're supposed to be Princess Leia?"   
  
  
***   
  
  
"I can't belive Duo convinced you to wear this," Heero chuckled as he rid Trowa of a pair of Pikachu   
ears roughly and flung them across the room where they would await a garbage can in the morning.   
  
Trowa kissed a trail down Heero's bare chest, then looked up at him grinning. "I like your costume.   
The skirt is very cute," he commented as he slid it off and whipped it over with the ears. "But who   
are you supposed to be?"   
  
"I dunno," Heero mumbled as he rid Trowa of the yellow gloves that had been tickling his back.   
"Something about 'card captors'"   
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Owari!   
  
  
  
  
Hybrid 2001   
hybrid@jusenkyo.com


End file.
